Monstre à deux têtes
by barjy02
Summary: OS SPN...Dean et Sam ont repris leur routine, côte à côte comme hier, comme demain, comme des frères...Mais un coup de fil va venir tout bouleverser... très légères références au 10.05 (sans réel conséquence si vous ne l'avez pas vu)..Lisez bien l'intro...Love you


**D'abord et avant tout, je voudrais remercier ma Béta et amie, Marianne que je tue à petit feu avec mes fics à rallonge. Love you.**

**.**

**Cet OS, j'avais besoin de le mettre sur papier...C'est une Deathfic, vous voilà prévenu.**

**Je m'étais juré de ne plus en écrire mais ici, cette mort servira au déroulement de cette histoire.**

**C'est amer et le titre à lui seul veut déjà tout dire. Ca me vaudra peut-être les foudres de certains d'entre vous surtout après les retours mirobolants du 10.05 et je vous en demande pardon d'avance même si ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai écrit, soyons bien clair...LOL. **

**.**

**J'espère juste que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que ça ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à me lire après coup...snif**

**.**

**Attention spoiler 10.05 dans mon annotation finale...et une riquiqui touche dans l'OS.**

**.**

**J'ai une pensée pour toi **

**.**

**« ****Monstre à deux têtes**** »**

.

Plus rien n'était pareil au bunker depuis quelques jours.

Le bâtiment flottait dans un calme permanent parfois interrompu par un bruit de verre ou les touches d'un clavier mais ce qui était le plus éprouvant, le plus dur à supporter pour Sam, c'était cet effroyable silence. Son silence...

Il broyait tout...

Il suffisait qu'il allume pour qu'il éteigne...Il suffisait qu'il essaye de lui parler pour qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre et n'en sorte plus avant des heures.

Un éternel chassé-croisé qui lui rappelait de biens mauvais souvenirs.

.

Ca ne pouvait plus durer...Parce que ces heures étaient soudain devenues des jours et qu'il ne le savait encore vivant qu'au grognement qu'il lui balançait chaque fois qu'il toquait à sa porte.

Il n'eut droit à nul autre mot que des « Va te faire foutre » « Casse-toi » « Fous-moi la paix ».

.

Il avait suffi d'un coup de fil et tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à reconstruire en quelques semaiens s'effondra aussitôt.

Cela se fit insidieusement, comme si de rien, d'abord juste le déni, Dean pouvait vivre comme ça pendant des mois voire même des années, c'était une marque de fabrique des Winchester...La sienne.

Mais petit à petit, l'absence se marqua, creusait sa tombe et Dean se mit à ruminer sur hier, sur cette étrange pièce de théâtre, sur ce qu'il n'avait pas su y voir...sur ce qu'il avait fini par y voir...trop tard.

.

Ce maudit coup fil qui le rongeait comme une gangrène depuis des jours et des jours. Dans un accès de colère que Sam ne tenta même pas de maîtriser, Dean finit par exploser et ravagea plusieurs pièces du bunker...La chambre de Kevin...Celle où Charlie s'était reposée...

Celle où Castiel avait dormi...

Il n'en resta rien...

Ses hurlements qui avaient secoué les murs lui avaient serré le cœur...Les insultes que crachaient son frère à Dieu, au Diable, à leur père mais surtout celles qui lui balançaient, qu'ils se balançaient semblèrent saper les bases de ce qu'ils avaient rebâti...

.

Il avait terminé par fixer froidement Sam, les poings en sang, les yeux rouges de colère, la marque pulsant sur son bras...

« Le pire des monstres...C'est le monstre à deux têtes que nous sommes devenus ».

Il était parti, claquant violemment la porte et n'était revenu que deux jours plus tard, ivre mort, puant le sexe et l'alcool...Avec du sang sur sa chemise dont Sam refusa de connaître la provenance.

.

Ce coup de fil maudit...Sa mort...Cette lumière sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus lui et son frère...Une dualité égocentrique, viscéralement soudés l'un à l'autre.

Ils le savaient tous les deux, ils l'avaient toujours su mais cette mort fut juste pour Dean, celle de trop parce qu'il n'y était pas, parce que Castiel était mort seul, parce qu'ils auraient dû être là et qu'ils ne l'étaient pas...Parce qu'ils n'y avaient jamais eu qu'eux deux et quand Sam regarda ses mains, les larmes aux yeux, il n'y vit que le sang que cette fusion avait fait couler...

.

Leur père, Ash, Ellen et Jo, Bobby...Des morts oui mais dans l'ordre des choses...

Mais Channing, Kevin Garth, Charlie et tous ses innocents qui avaient cru en leur parole et qui étaient soit morts soit brisés.

« Mon dieu ». Sam s'effondra à genoux au sol...Dean avait raison...Un monstre à deux têtes, dévorant, écrasant tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur passage.

Tête coupée et qui repoussait encore et encore...Chaque sacrifice des uns les séparant, chaque épreuve les ressoudant et cela, peu importe le prix à payer...

.

Il leva les yeux au plafond et pleura.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de nous ? »

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

« Cass...What's up man ? » s'amusa Dean en décrochant tout sourire au prénom de Castiel qui s'afficha sur son écran.

« Allo ? » fit une voix féminine.

« Qui...Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec le téléphone de Cass ».

« Je suis l'inspecteur Selina Mayer...D'après ce que je peux en déduire vous semblez connaître un certain Castiel Winchester ».

« Winchester » murmura Dean se souvenant des derniers faux papiers qu'il lui avait procuré.

« Je...Je suis son frère » bredouilla Dean.

« Je... » fit la voix soudain hésitante.

« Inspecteur ? » s'inquiéta l'aîné.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous avons retrouvé le corps sans vie de votre frère ce matin ».

« Quoi ? » sentant le sang lui tomber dans les jambes.

« Son corps ? Mais...Mais comment ? Où ? » la voix entre panique et refus d'enregistrer l'information...Son corps mort oui mais pas Castiel, pas sa grâce, il avait dû réussir à quitter son vaisseau.

« Monsieur Winchester, est-ce que vous connaissiez des ennemis à votre frère ? ».

.

Il avait envie d'hurler de rire et de rage en même temps...CONNASSE.

« Non ».

« Quand avez-vous eu de ses nouvelles pour la dernière fois ? ».

Il resta silencieux...Des semaines...Il n'avait plus pris de ses nouvelles depuis des semaines...Merde...Sa gorge se noua violemment, l'empêchant de respirer.

.

« Monsieur ? » insista doucement la jeune femme.

« Comment ? » osa Dean tremblant.

« Il semblerait d'après les premières constations qu'il ait été poignardé, c'est le gérant d'un motel qui nous a contacté après avoir trouvé le corps, nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment...Mais nous avons une probable piste... ».

« Probable piste ? » la voix froide et distante.

« Cela pourrait être lié à des rites à connotation religieuse ».

« Pardon ? ».

« Des ailes ont été comme peintes ou brûlées sur le sol...Comme les ailes d'un... ange ».

« Des...Des ailes » sa voix se brisa, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Vous êtes certain que ce soit mon...lui ? ».

« Cheveux bruns, yeux bleus entre 35 et 40 ans...Il portait un trenchcoat, il avait aussi un tatouage sur le bas ventre, un.. ».

« Ca suffit » tonna Dean en la coupant. « Ca suffit » répéta-t-il dans un souffle. « C'est...C'est lui ».

.

Il essuya une larme traîtresse qui s'échappa.

« Je...Je voudrais récupérer le corps s'il vous plaît ».

« L'enquête est encore en cours mais dès que nous le pourrons, nous ferons le nécessaire...Vous ne désirez pas le voir ? ».

« Je...Où ? ».

« Bâton rouge ».

« Qu'est-ce tu foutais là-bas Buddy ? » marmonna Dean ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en l'évoquant.

« Pardon ? ».

« Non, rien...Je suis au Kansas...Je... ».

« Monsieur Winchester... ».

« Je vous recontacterais...Je dois raccrocher ».

« Je comprends...Toutes mes condoléances...Sachez que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver le coupable ».

« Merci mais vous n'avez pas ce pouvoir ». Il raccrocha...

.

Sam le retrouva dans la même position quand il arriva une heure plus tard tout sourire.

« J'ai ramené de quoi manger...Je t'ai trouvé une tarte aux noix de pécan ».

Pas un mot, aucune réaction et pour la première fois, il posa le regard sur son frère.

« Dean ? » devant son visage fermé.

« Cass...Cass est mort ». Il se leva, s'avança et posa son téléphone sur la table. « Cass est mort, seul dans une putain de chambre d'hôtel de Louisiane...SEUL Sammy ».

Il ne sut quoi répondre...Castiel mort, c'était impossible, il était immortel cet ange...

« Tu es sûr ? ».

« Des ailes sur le sol, yeux bleus et tatouage...OUI SAMMY...Oui je suis sûr ».

« C'est peut-être une mise en scène...C'est peut- être... ».

« C'est peut-être RIEN » hurla Dean en le laissant sur place pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

.

Sam ne pouvait pas l'admettre...Depuis quand un simple coup de fil était une preuve indéniable.

Ca le fut quand il réussit à pirater le réseau interne de la police de Bâton rouge et qu'il vit les photos de la scène du crime...Ca le fut quand il vit les photos du corps sans vie de Castiel sur la table froide d'une morgue à des kilomètres d'eux.

« Merde » en enfuyant son visage dans ses mains.

.

Rien ne fut plus pareil...La mort de Castiel fut la voix du silence qui hurle...

.

Malgré la marque, lui et son frère avaient réussi à retrouver un certain équilibre, ce lien qui était leur force, ils pensaient que ça leur suffirait pour avancer...Et là...soudain...

Dans leur bulle, dans cette Impala qui était devenue leur refuge, ce bunker devenu leur maison.

.

Ce fut dans cette même voiture qu'il retrouva son frère le lendemain...les yeux cernés et bouffis, il n'y avait aucune question à poser, toutes les réponses étaient sur son visage.

« Dean » en s'asseyant à sa droite.

« Il fut un temps où quand je regardais dans ce rétroviseur, il y avait Bobby à l'arrière...Il y avait Jo et Ellen...Lisa ou Ben...Un temps où il y avait Meg et même Crowley...J'ai même réussi à y faire asseoir Garth et Charlie » en écrasant sa nuque sur l'appui-tête. « Il fut un temps, où il y avait Madame Tran et...et Kevin mais...savoir que lui...Lui n'y sera plus jamais...C'est là Sammy...Là que je réalise et cette douleur, Sammy...Putain, c'est trop tard...Trop tard ». Il pleura silencieux en fixant le mur du garage face à lui.

« On va trouver qui a fait ça...On finira par le trouver, on le vengera Dean ».

« Je m'en fous Sammy...Je m'en fous » haussant la voix en se tournant vers lui. « Parce qu'on n'a pas à chercher bien loin les coupables » sourire triste sur le visage.

« Dean ».

« ON l'a tué Sammy...Sa place...Elle était là » en pointant le siège arrière.

« C'était son choix de partir Dean ».

« Ca ne l'a jamais été...Si depuis le départ, je lui avais donné la place qu'il méritait, il serait ici avec nous ».

« Ca n'aurait rien changé » le coupa Sam.

« Oh si Sammy...Cela aurait changé beaucoup de choses...Il ne serait pas mort seul » en sortant de la voiture.

« Dean » en sortant à son tour.

« Tu sais quand on a fait cette enquête, dans ce théâtre ».

« Oui ? » en s'appuyant sur le toit de la voiture.

« J'ai hésité à lui téléphoner...Et je l'ai pas fait ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Pour l'éternelle même raison Sammy...Nous » disparaissant en laissant son frère seul.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Des semaines que ce silence le tuait. Sam n'en pouvait plus, Dean refusait de reprendre les chasses et lui refusait de le laisser seul.

.

Les chambres dévastées le restèrent et souvent Sam y retrouvait son frère, marmonnant entre ses dents, à moitié ivre et souriant dans le vide...Vide comme son regard.

Sam parfois y percevait un éclat quand il le croisait et lui souriait, l'encourageant à sortir de sa léthargie mais la mort de Castiel semblait avoir remué la vase qu'était devenue l'âme de son frère.

.

Puis ce matin-là, Sam craqua...Il était au bout de ce que sa patience pouvait endurer...

Il vit Dean remonter des caves, bouteille à la main...Il le vit attraper un paquet de chips et se diriger vers sa chambre, à nouveau.

« DEAN » tonna Sam.

« Commence pas...Je suis pas d'humeur ».

« Tu vas l'être » répliqua aussitôt son cadet. « Parce que ça peut plus durer comme ça ».

« Qu'est-ce qui peut plus durer comme ça Sammy » en se moquant ouvertement de lui. « Notre vie de merde...Tout à fait d'accord avec toi » continua-t-il en balançant la bouteille pour le pointer tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Maintenant si tu permets, je vais la rendre moins merdique » en souriant.

« RESTE ICI » en se relevant brusquement, repoussant sa chaise qui se renversa au sol.

« Oulaaa..Le grand Sammy se fâche ».

« Moi aussi, il me manque...Moi aussi ça me bouffe mais te bourrer la gueule du matin au soir ne va pas le ramener ».

« T'as décidemment rien compris, abruti ».

« Alors explique-moi, Dean...Parle-moi...Putain, je pensais qu'on avait enfin réussi à se retrouver et là...Dean » le supplia son cadet.

« Fais pas tes yeux de clébard, ça marche plus avec moi » en se grattant la marque sous le regard soudain inquiet de son frère.

« Ne te fais pas de mouron, Bitchie...Ton trip vampire a marché...Je me gratte par habitude » sarcastique.

« Dean ».

« QUOI DEAN » balançant sa bouteille contre le mur. « QUOI ».

« Dis-moi ce qui va pas ? Laisse-moi t'aider ? ».

« M'aider à quoi...A me débarrasser de toi ? » en le pointant du doigt.

« Quoi ? » frappé en pleine poitrine par les mots de son aîné.

« Oui Sammy...TOI...MOI...NOUS » en s'avançant. « J'ai cogité pas mal hein » en se tapant la tempe de l'index. « Putain, c'est que j'en ai eu du temps ».

« Dean...Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ? ».

« Je veux parler du monstre à deux têtes...Tu sais celui dont j'arrête pas de te PARLER mais faut croire que tu ne m'écoutes pas...Que tu m'écoutes jamais ».

« C'est comme ça que tu nous vois ? ».

« C'est comme ça que tout le monde nous voit...Soudé comme des siamois » en claquant ses mains et nouant ses doigts, le paquet de chips grinçant sous ses paumes. « Incapable de vivre l'un sans l'autre...On arrache une tête, une autre repousse...On est l'hydre en version Winchester » crachant de rage. Il s'essuya le menton d'un revers de manche.

« Je.. » baissant la tête.

« Et oui Sam...Siamois...Monstre... Pire que ceux qu'on chasse » en riant mauvais. « Tu sais, l'autre jour, je me suis fait la réflexion en regardant cette fichue bibliothèque...Celle qu'à une époque on avait encore une conscience, brinquebalante mais encore là ».

« On l'a toujours ».

« Ah bon ? » en écarquillant les yeux. « Tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps on n'a plus tenté d'exorciser les pauvres bougres qu'on plante...Oui parce que je te signale quand même qu'on a un sacré paquet de cadavres sur la conscience HEIN » fulmina Dean.

« On ... » bafouilla Sam.

« On quoi ? On s'en fout ! Bah oui, c'est ça mon grand...C'est tout à fait ça...On s'en fout et le pire, c'est qu'on fait la même chose avec les gens qui nous sont proches HEIN » écrasant son paquet de chips sur la table. « On les écrase après leur avoir fait de belles promesses...Bienvenue dans la famille Winchester...Au-delà du sang...Alléluia...Grâce à toi Kevin, Grâce à toi Garth...Grâce...Grâce à toi...Cass » se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. « On les a tous sacrifié parce que Tu passes avant tout...JE passe avant tout...ON passe avant tout ».

« On est frère ».

« Et ça doit tout justifier à ton avis ? » en le pointant du doigt.

« On a un combat à mener Dean ».

« Eux aussi en avaient un et chacun d'entre eux a tout donné pour nous et nous...NOUS...Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a donné en retour Sammy ? ».

« On a tous perdu des êtres chers, c'est le prix à payer » désemparé.

« FOUTAISES...Ils sont morts et on n'a rien fait pour les ramener...Mais toi et moi », la voix sourde et menaçante, « on a fait les pires horreurs pour se ramener...Toujours et encore et malgré les rancœurs et les blessures parce que ça aussi Sammy fait de nous des monstres...Cette haine consumée dans cet amour qui nous lie ».

« On est frère ».

« Caïn et Abel...Génial...Tu parles d'un héritage ».

« Tu ne peux pas nier ce qui nous lie...On est de la même chair...Je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime aussi Sammy » soudain plus calme. « Mais cet amour a pris toute la place...Tellement de place qu'il a étouffé tout le reste...Il nous a fait prendre des décisions au-delà de l'acceptable...Il nous a déchiré...Il a tué ».

« Mais on avait réussi à trouver un équilibre ».

« Quel équilibre Sammy ? On est seuls...Seuls et même si je t'adore, ça m'étouffe ».

« C'est pourtant toi qui m'a relancé ? Toi qui m'a remis sur la route ? Toi qui as fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui ».

« Oh bordel que oui et crois-moi bien que je le regrette » en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Et le pire...Le pire dans tout ça Sammy, c'est que cela ne changera JAMAIS ».

« Sauf si l'un de nous disparaît ».

« AH » en projetant sa tête en arrière. « AH ... Tête arrachée, tête qui repousse » joignant le geste à la parole. « Le monstre, Sammy ».

« L'hydre a été vaincue » le visage fermé, le regard voilé de tristesse.

« Si l'un de nous meurt ...définitivement...L'autre suivra, d'une manière ou d'une autre ».

« On doit se faire la promesse que non ».

« On l'a déjà faite cette promesse et on l'a allégrement brisée dans la joie et la bonne humeur à coup de flamme, de sang et de grâce canonique » mains sur les hanches.

« Et ? ».

« ET QUOI ? ».

« On va devenir quoi, Dean ? ».

« J'en sais rien » soupirant, soudain abattu. « J'en ai marre Sammy...Ras le cul...J'aimerais un jour me réveiller et les voir tous là réunis autour de cette table pour pouvoir leur demander pardon...Pour leur dire tout ce que j'aurais dû leur dire de leur vivant ...Mais il est trop tard...Avec...Avec la mort de Cass » la voix se brisant. « Avec sa mort...C'est tout qui a volé en éclat Sammy » en croisant son regard, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé ».

« Tu n'as pas à l'être...On est aussi fautif l'un que l'autre...Et ça changera rien à ce qui est...J'ai perdu des gens auxquels je tenais mais ce qui me fait le plus mal Sammy, c'est que je les ai perdus avec le sentiment de les avoir trahis et que ça me dévore les entrailles et j'ai beau noyé tout ça dans des litres de whisky...Ca me...Putain Sammy, ils manquent tellement, tous ».

« Ils me manquent aussi Dean ».

« Je veux qu'il revienne » en se tenant le bras, se souvenant de la marque, de sa main. « Je veux lui demander pardon Sammy...Je veux lui dire merci...Je veux lui dire que même quand je ne prenais pas de ses nouvelles, je pensais à lui...Je veux...Je veux...J'aurais dû être à ses côtés...Il est mort seul Sammy...SEUL BORDEL » en essuyant ses larmes, repoussant son frère qui venait vers lui.

« Il aurait pu nous appeler...C'était son choix ».

« ARRETE AVEC CA » en frappant la table du plat de la main. « Arrête Sammy...Il s'est éloigné pour qu'on se retrouve, comme il l'a toujours fait...Là, quand tout allait mal entre nous, et dans l'ombre quand tout allait mieux...Et ce qui lui est arrivé, C'EST MA FAUTE ».

« Il serait furieux de t'entendre dire ça, lui qui toute sa vie, s'est battu pour sa liberté de choix ».

« On l'a fait aussi...Ca nous empêche pas de marcher comme un seul...Ca ne nous obligeait pas à sacrifier un lien pour un autre ».

« C'est comme cela que tu nous vois, un sacrifice ».

« Pourquoi ? On est quoi d'autre...Et le pire Sammy, c'est que je referais les mêmes erreurs, les mêmes putains de choix...Parce que je suis un monstre qui ne peut pas vivre qu'avec une seule tête ».

« On est si pathétique ? ».

« Horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais on s'aime » avec un premier sourire sincère. « Gloire à Dieu ».

« Oui on s'aime mais à quel prix ? ».

« Celui du bonheur qu'on aura jamais...J'ai plus le cœur à rire Sammy...J'ai plus le cœur à rien...Ce bunker » en embrassant les murs du regard. « Baby...Toi...C'est tout ce qu'il me reste et ça...Ca ne me suffit plus...Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul ».

« On devrait peut-être envisager de se poser ».

« Ils nous laisseront pas faire et se reposer pourquoi faire ? » en fixant ses pieds.

« On reprend la route ? » osa Sam après quelques secondes.

« On reprend la route » sans envie parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que ça.

« Dean » le voyant s'apprêter à partir. « Et nous ? ».

« Je te l'ai dit Sammy...J'ai plus le cœur à tout ça...On est frère, on le restera...Je t'aime...de trop...Mais ne m'en demande pas plus, parce que j'ai plus rien à offrir...Tout est noir » en pointant son cœur.

« On y arrivera ».

« Non Sammy...C'est trop tard...le monstre a gagné ...Et le siège-arrière de l'Impala restera à jamais vide ».

« Castiel... » commença-t-il.

« Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom » le coupa Dean dans un grondement qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

« Mais... ».

« Cass ...C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lumière dans le monstre que nous sommes devenus... Je veux garder l'espoir qu'il y a encore une trace de lui en moi...Ne me parle plus jamais de lui Sammy...JAMAIS ».

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux...Longues secondes sans fin.

« Je vais nous chercher une chasse ».

« C'est ça fait dont » en balançant le paquet de chips éclaté au sol avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de l'absent.

.

On the road again

.

The End.

.

**Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je veux continuer à y croire...Je suis une grande malade...LOL**

**Vous savez ce qui m'a le plus touchée dans les retours sur ce 10.05...L'amulette qui rappelle le lien entre les frères.**

**.**

**Vous savez ce qui m'a le plus blessée...C'est que Dean après avoir vu cette pièce n'ait même pas eu une pensée pour Castiel, qu'il n'ait même pas eu l'idée de l'appeler pour ne fusse que savoir comment il allait...Qu'il n'ait pas réalisé l'ampleur du désastre qu'il a été dans la vie de cet ange alors que tout son passé venait de lui être rappelé.**

**Mais bon là, ce sont les scénaristes qui auraient dû y penser...lol...ils auraient demandé à un fan de fic (ou pas) son opinion, il leur aurait indiqué ce petit détail. **

**.**

**Cette absence de détail qui veut dire beaucoup et qui fait mal surtout.**

**.**

**Bon allez-y, je suis prête à encaisser toutes les briques et parpaings que vous voudriez me balancer... lol**

**.**

**Mais sachez que j'aime ces persos envers et contre tout, et surtout envers Carver à qui il reste trois quart de saison pour me montrer que j'ai tort. Que les frangins, ça sera sur la durée et pas sur un ou deux épisodes. Que la TFW, c'est pas juste 3 lettres...**

**Me montrer que Castiel n'est pas juste l'épaule sur laquelle Dean s'appuie quand tout va mal et qu'il délaisse quand Sam revient dans sa vie. Parce que c'est clairement comme ça que je le ressens...**

**Mais je me trompe...sûrement...**

**Love you...So much.**


End file.
